


What's Seen in the Shadows...

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: The normal flurry of butterflies that surrounded him when she was around was no longer there: in its place were dark and ominous clouds, with streaks of lightning that matched the tears in her eyes...





	What's Seen in the Shadows...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doc_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Big Fun, No Sleep (All is Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470337) by [doc_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom). 



Dr. Sung woke up in a cold sweat, the feeling of fear heavy on his mind. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time.

He wondered what could be causing this, but he sensed this fearful energy coming from somewhere. He exited his bedroom and headed down the stairs, a passing lightning bolt brightening the living room as he saw a shadow extend from where the patio door was. He moved cautiously closer, until he looked out towards the wide-paned glass to find little Audrey, shivering staying close to the door to avoid the downpour of rain. 

He hurried to the door and opened it quickly to let her in. "Robo..." she sobbed, wrapping her arms tightly around him. The normal flurry of butterflies that surrounded him was no longer there: in its place were dark and ominous clouds, with streaks of lightning that matched the tears that ran down her face. 

"Audrey, what's wrong?" He said calmly, as he picked her up and made his way towards the blanket resting on the couch. 

"D-Daddy isn't home yet," she sniffled, as Dr. Sung carefully wrapped the blanket around her, so she'd get warm. "I s-s-saw something in my window watching m-me. I got scared..." She broke into sobs again, pressing her wet face to his shirtclad shoulder. 

"Shhhh... you're alright, little one." He said, patting her damp curls with his left hand. "Why didn't you go to your babysitter... I'm sure she'd know how to scare away any monsters." 

"I don't-" she started, then paused, changing her words. "I don't think much of her... I'd rather you b-baby-sitted instead." Whimpering, she looked around. "Where's Havva?" 

"He is recharging upstairs: I don't know how active he'd be at this hour." 

"I want Havva... please?." Audrey asked, looking up at him with sad eyes. 

"Okay," he said, stifling a yawn. He quietly carried her up the stairs, hoping to not wake up Phobos or Meouch. Once he got to the door he opened it slowly, seeing the slumped form of Havve in the darkened room. Entering, he reached out to his 'sleeping' friend with his telepathic link. 

'Havve... we've got some company. She wants to see you.' Carefully setting Audrey down she toddled towards the robot, blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she positioned herself into sitting on Havve's lap, resting her head against his metallic chest plate. Whether it was the warmth that emanated from him, or the similarity between him and Ninja Brian that she clung to at this moment, but the dark storm clouds in her mind begun to lighten in color. 

"Okay, Audrey: I'm gonna call the babysitter and let her know where you are at. I'll be right back." 

"You promise?" Audrey whispered. 

"I promise, munchkin." Dr. Sung answered with a smile, as he slipped out of Havve's room. Retrieving his phone, he went to return but a tired voice made him pause. 

"What's going on?" He turned around to see Lord Phobos peeking out from the doorway, wearing a dark blue shirt and matching lounge pants, his antennae twitching from the coolness of the evening. 

"Audrey snuck away from another babysitter... I'm gonna call her and tell her she's alright and with us. She's sitting with Havve now, if you want to see her." 

"Sure." The Lord responded with a sleepy grin as he headed to Havve's room. Dr. Sung dialed the number for Brian and Rachel's house and got to work calming down the hysterical babysitter's fears as she heard Audrey say "Phobo!", a feeling of happiness reaching through his core. 

"I'm sorry that she caused you such distress... I'll make sure she's home tomorrow afternoon. Have a good evening." Dr. Sung apologized, before hanging up. Lord Phobos entered the hallway, Audrey in tow. 

"Audrey told me she's a little bit thirsty." Phobos yawned, adjusting his hold so she wouldn't slip from his grasp. 

"Hmmm..." Dr. Sung looked at the young girl, trying to gain some favor in her eyes after that long ago pillow fort day. "How about... hot cocoa?" 

Audrey was mildly distracted by Phobos's antennae for a moment, but the big smile that made the corners of her eyes crinkle made his day. "With m-mini marshmallows?" 

"Of course, munchkin." He smiled and the three friends headed to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. Phobos sat Audrey on the counter top, while Sung looked for the instant cocoa mix and mini marshmallows. As he turned the tea-kettle on, the three whispered and giggled so they wouldn't wake up Meouch, cause all three knew that 'Kitty' wasn't very happy when he didn't get enough sleep. 

Once the water started to boil, Dr. Sung took the kettle off the heat and Phobos took the three mugs with cocoa mix and brought it over to the stove. Sung added hot water to each mug and set the kettle back on the stove. "I almost forgot spoons." He remembered, and went to get the spoons from the silverware drawer. 

"Remember, Audrey... you'll have to wait a little while before you can drink it." Lord Phobos reminded her as she slowly stirred the cocoa with her spoon. "It's quite hot, and I wouldn't want you to burn your tongue." 

"I know, Phobo: thank you." Audrey responded, focused on the task at hand. 

"You're welcome, dear." Lord Phobos replied, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head, making her giggle. 

Once the cocoa was finished and ready for drinking, Sung, Phobos and Audrey went to the living room and sat together on the couch, listening to the storm come to an end. Although they didn't talk, the silence was a comfortable one and Audrey's energy transitioned into a clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds, serene and cheerful. 

"Thank you for the cocoa, Robo." Audrey said quietly as she took the last sip. Setting her mug down on the coffee table, she snuggled up to Dr. Sung. "Will you tell Daddy that you can babysit me from now on tomorrow?" 

"Actually," Lord Phobos answered cautiously, his eyes focused on a dark corner of the room, "Robo can probably tell him now." 

Ninja Brian appeared from the shadows, his steel blue eyes staring intensely at the three. The once pleasant atmosphere changed drastically, and Sung felt a proverbial lump in his throat. 

"Daddy!!" Audrey chirped happily, as she scurried over to Ninja Brian's side. He silently picked her up, but his judgemental gaze stayed the same. "I'm sorry I ran away from the babysitter... I was scared." She placed a timid hand on the ninja's covered cheek. "Don't be mad at Robo or Phobo: I'd rather have them as babysitters: would that be okay?" His gaze shifted to her instead of them. "Please, Daddy?" Sung heard sadness return to her voice and, for a split second, his gaze changed into parental concern. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, and as he returned the embrace. Dr. Sung heard something faint, almost unintelligible but Audrey's response of "I love you too, Daddy." made both Sung and Phobos's hearts warm from the familial joy. 

Ninja Brian's stern gaze returned to Phobos and Sung for a few moments but with a slight nod of thanks, he and Audrey made their exit through the patio door. 

"Well, Phobos... I don't know about you, but I am going back to sleep." Doctor Sung said with a shiver, taking his mug to the sink to rinse. "This was quite an exhausting, but pleasant evening, don't you think?" Hearing only silence in return, he shut off the faucet and returned to the living room, only to find Phobos passed out on the couch. Smothering the urge to laugh, he takes the blanket that Audrey was wrapped in and drapes it over his sleeping friend, gathers the remaining mugs to rinse, and heads back upstairs for (hopefully) a few more hours of rest.


End file.
